


The Scar

by sno4wy



Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Post-Spellplague, Servant of the Shard allusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sno4wy/pseuds/sno4wy





	The Scar

The searing light from a nearby bolt of lightning blasts into the unremarkable room. It is as if the room were being recreated in this overwhelming wave of illumination, though it lingers for only a single heartbeat. During that most ephemeral moment, colorless tones and dull shapes surge into sharp relief, birthing themselves from the gray-toned indistinct outlines previously visible to darkvision, violently erupting into poignant hues exaggerated by the blindingly white light. Within a breath, all fades back into the gray, yet that tranfigurational moment was enough for the drow to ascertain what he’d previously wondered at with delicate ebony fingers.

“That scar,” he marvels with a soft gasp, “Is that from–”

The resigned man’s sigh halts his words as surely as if the human had shot up a hand to clasp the black throat. “Yes, inside Crenshinibon,” the weary voice replies. Although he fears what he may see, curiosity compells Jarlaxle to look up and consider his abbil’s visage, whereupon he discerns the barest hint of a self-deprecating smile on the otherwise plaintive features.

“A fine throw,” Entreri adds in a whisper so hushed that the despair-struck mercenary would have bet on all eight of Lolth’s legs that had the assassin spoken the words instead, his voice would almost certainly have broken.


End file.
